


One Disaster, One Morning, and One Cat

by IMtheDevil



Series: Monsta X Short Stories [6]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Brendon Urie’s voice does not need improving, Cats, F/M, M/M, Mondays, Panic! at the Disco References, Reader-Insert, even if it is by Yoo Kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMtheDevil/pseuds/IMtheDevil
Summary: Your downstairs neighbor keeps you awake very late one Sunday evening...disasters ensue.





	One Disaster, One Morning, and One Cat

**Author's Note:**

> This was story was written with the title given as the prompt. Orca is my own adorable furball, and he is 107% crackhead.
> 
> Written in 2nd POV with a non-gendered MC.

The weekend had been restorative and productive. You were excited about having all of your chores done in plenty of time—that meant you could get in bed early and have a wonderful start to the week. Happily humming to yourself, you headed for bed. You thought the weekend would be wrapped up all nice and neat in a little bow.

That was, until you heard your downstairs neighbor. For some reason, they decided that 11:22 on a school night was the optimal time to blast music you could hear clearly through the floor. Clearly enough that you could not only name the song, but sing along with it as well. It was Panic! At the Disco’s latest album after all. At least they had excellent taste in music, you thought as you rolled your eyes.

First, you tried to drown them out with your own speakers, pumping out the latest electronic playlist you had crafted. The only problem was, this also took your anger out on your next door neighbor who was a very kind, very understanding lady who would put up with you playing raucous video games every Friday night. That wouldn’t do. 

Your next option was your over-the-ear headphones. The ones that blocked out noise too well—causing a few jump scares when you used them. Regardless of their capabilities, you could hear the denizen below you ad-libbing to Brendon’s melody. Which made you even more upset—there was nothing to be improved upon his already earth-shattering vocals.

That was it. You gave up and decided that you would get in bed anyway, hoping that the little distance away from the living room area would be enough to block it out. It wasn’t. Your cats, Orca and Domino, tried to keep you from anger…to no avail. You simply clung to the sheets, grinding your teeth into stumps. Sleep didn’t come. The cretin underneath your flooring opted to replay the album again and again and again. Eventually, you hazarded a glance at your phone. 3:01 am. You felt like screeching, but didn’t want to disrupt the quiet—

WAIT. Quiet? Finally. The cacophony had ceased, with two and a half hours to spare for your sleep. You adjusted your sleeping mask and begged your body to rest. Miraculously, it obliged.

…

Your alarm went ignored. Then the second one. The third as well.

You bolted up half an hour past your final alarm—you were going to be late. Unless you left now. RIGHT now. Scrambling, you popped a slice of bread into your toaster. Hurriedly stuffing your laptop and books into your bag, you then snatched the fresh toast and shoved it into your mouth, the piece dangling as you chewed the corner and forced your legs into pants.

At that moment, Domino decided rubbing against your leg and leaving a trail of white cat hair against your black jeans was the best decision he had ever made in his little cat life. You couldn’t be too mad at him though, he just wanted to show you love. Domino also didn’t want you to leave. He watched you unlock the deadbolts and pawed at the door. With your heeled boot, you gently scooted him left, away from where the door would open and toward the hinges. He would always sniff at the outdoor air as you departed.

Smiling at your sweet little guy as you cracked the door inward, you almost missed the black and white blur from your right as Orca darted outside. The toast fell out of your mouth and your backpack landed heavily against the floor.

“SHIT! ORCA, NO!!!” You stumbled in your shoes, trying to chase your half-brained cat down the stairs. You were almost to the second floor when you heard a triumphant male voice.

“Gotcha!”

You breathed a sigh of relief and descended the rest of the steps. Turning, you saw Orca had been scooped up by a god. Hang on. Nope, just a human. Your sleep-deprived mind was messing with you. And yet, taking a third look, your first impression wasn’t entirely incorrect. A slim-built guy about your age with high cheekbones and a sweet smile was gently, yet firmly, holding Orca to his chest.

Orca was purring, twitching his tail happily as he reached his pink nose up to sniff at the person that was currently cuddling him. The traitor. As you eyed Orca’s paramour, you noted the ruffled hair and the shadows under his eyes. He was barefoot, wearing basketball shorts and a tee-shirt, which appeared disheveled.

“I got up as soon as I heard a sound from your apartment—I was worried something happened.” He answered your unasked question. You quirked an eyebrow. What could he have heard? You remembered the book bag that you had dropped when Orca decided to venture into the world on his own. The only way he could have heard that was if—

Oh. It was HIM. He was the reason you were determined to discover teleportation in the next seven minutes due to your overwhelming tardiness. Your atrocious downstairs neighbor with a penchant for torturing others with repetitive music until ungodly hours of the morning. Immediately your fury returned and you stretched out your arms to take your misbehaving cat.

“Yeah, sorry. Here.” He carefully transferred Orca to you. “I’m Kihyun, by the way.” 

“I’m Y/N. Thank you for catching him.” You started to turn, not trusting yourself to resist chewing Kihyun out for your lack of sleep. 

“Hey, I’m not sure if you heard it, but I’m really sorry about the music last night. My ex somehow still has control over my Echo and has a tendency of torturing me by playing the same music over and over until an unholy time in the morning.”

The eerie way in which he used almost the same phrasing you did kept you from moving. “Why didn’t you just unplug it?” 

“Would you stop Brendon Urie in the middle of a song?” He laughed when you shook your head. “Neither would I. Which unfortunately, my ex knows.” He considered you for a moment, weighing something before speaking. “Are you busy?”

You twisted your wrist to glance at your watch and internalized a scream. You were so far past late that it was not worth attempting to speed through traffic and possibly getting into a wreck. On day one, your professor has stated that if he had begun teaching, you were not to enter the lecture hall under pain of a failing grade. You hated tenured professors. Suddenly, you were free for the next hour and twenty-six minutes.

“I have a little time.” Your heart knocked against your rib cage when he grinned.

“Can I make up to you with coffee? We can walk over to Starbucks, if you’d like. My treat.”

You paused. Caffeine healed all wounds. And free caffeine was even better. And free caffeine with a cute boy? This you couldn’t refuse even if you wanted to. 

“That sounds delightful. Let me just take this little s—I mean, this little one back upstairs.”

Kihyun laughed. Your heart began to pulse at an alarming rate. 

“Just go easy—if it weren’t for him, we wouldn’t have met.” His smile tinged his words with a tease that made a blush rise on your cheeks. You nodded and headed to the top floor.

Once you were back in your apartment, you smooched the top of Orca’s head and unceremoniously dumped him on the floor. He mrowled at you and the tip of his tail flicked as if to say “you’re welcome.” Sighing, you brushed cat hair off of your shirt and grabbed your phone and keys.

“Yeah, yeah. Just don’t do it again.” You watched as Orca sauntered away, obviously quite pleased with himself. 

Covering a yawn, you decided that this Monday with its cat disaster was more than enough excitement for a week. On the other hand, there was no telling what would happen on your coffee date with Kihyun.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @monmaddie  
> Monbebe Amino: I.M the Devil


End file.
